Networks, such as the Internet, may be used to provide content to users. Content delivery networks (“CDNs”) may cache content (e.g., popular content, such as popular television shows, movies, etc.), and may provide the cached content to users. The use of CDNs may reduce the load on networks, and may also improve network performance from the standpoint of users.